deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Appelmonkey/Annual Deadliest Fiction Awards 2018
It has been another good year for Deadliest Fiction and pat ourselves on the back its time to give out some awards! Once again we the admin team thank our amazing editors, writes, and voters that keep this small but proud community alive. Rules *You cannot self-nominate in any category. * You can only nominate a maximum of three battles or other users per category. *A battle or voter needs at least three votes to be placed on the ballot. *Users can nominate up to three users/battles per category. *No ballot stuffing. Users that do so will receive a temporary ban. *Only written battles are eligible for nomination. *Battle must be written in 2018. ** A battle published in 2017 but finished in 2018 is eligible for awards. *Debates are allowed, but please keep them civil and respectful. *'If you nom a battle for battle of the year, make sure you have also nomed it for the appropriate category.' Awards Battle Awards Ancient Battle of the Year Any battle that didn't involve gunpowder weapons. Ranging from Vikings raiding the coasts of feudal Japan to Beowulf defending his homeland from the invading King Arthur. Which battle do you think is destined for the history books? *Real Life Holy Grail War by Wassboss *Astolfo vs. Bellerophon by Laqurius *Sun Tzu vs. Hongi Hika by Kazashin *Commanche vs. Mongol by Wassboss Modern Battle of the Year Guns, tanks, explosives, airplanes. All inventions that over the years drastically changed how men went to war. From wars between global superpowers to violent vigilantes taking on even more violent and insane criminal masterminds, which modern battle blew you away? *SHIELD vs. SDC by WraithOfWaffle *Theodore Roosevelt vs. T.E. Lawrence by Battlefan237 *Viet Cong vs. Waffen-SS by El Alamein *Aldo Raine vs. Otto Skorzeny by El Alamein *Winfield Scott Schley vs. Togo Heihachiro by SPARTAN 119 *Sepoy Mutineers vs. Bushwackers by HanSolo69 Fantasy Battle of the Year Heroic kings leading their armies the forces of darkness. Vampires stalking through the streets of London, looking for some necks to bite only to come face to face with a werewolf. Demigods battling for supremacy of their pantheon. Epic scenarios like this define fantasy battles. Which clash of magic is sure to go down into myth? *Juuni Taisen Battle Royal by Leolab *Kayneth Archibald vs. Dean Winchester by Dargoo Faust *Vampires vs. Zombies by Elgb333 *Wendigos vs. Vampires by Wassboss *Kayako Saeki vs. It by Battlefan237 Best Sci-fi Battle Boldly going to where none have gone before in a galaxy far, far away. Heroic rebels fighting against their galactic oppressors. The robots bend to end mankind fighting androids build to stop them. Which science fiction battle will define the years to come? *Steven Armstrong vs. Man-Thing by Monkey Doctor 33 * Sinister Six vs. Rogues by Battlefan237 * Raiden vs. Batman by Cfp3157 *Brainiac vs. Ultron by Godkombat21 Battle of the Year As always there were a lot of good battles this year, and honestly aren't we all winners? But only one can be the ultimate good battle. One that stands out as an example on just how a battle is written. Gentlemen and ladies if there are any here, what is the Battle of the Year? *Juuni Taisen Battle Royal by Leolab *Real Life Holy Grail War by Wassboss *Theodore Roosevelt vs. T.E. Lawrence by Battlefan237 *Viet Cong vs. Waffen-SS by El Alamein * Sinister Six vs. Rogues by Battlefan237 User Awards Most Creative User of the Year Creativity is the lifeblood of this wiki. Its what we use to come up with interesting scenarios and intriguing matchups. Which user this year has been a shining example of how to make use of your imagination? *Battlefan237 *Pygmy Hippo 2 *SPARTAN 119 Editor of the Year Pages need upkeep. They need to be edited. Bios rewritten to better fit our format, pages need to be created and their battle status updated whenever a battle is over. Which user had not only the most edits this year but also made sure the pages were presentable? *Laqurius *Appelmonkey *Wassboss New User of the Year We might make fun of them at times, but even noobs can teach veterans a thing or two. Which new user has shown great promise this year? *Tybaltcapulet *Kazanshin *Rikun85 *Jackythejack Voter of the Year We don't have any fancy pseudo-scientific test or analytic computers for us to decide who is deadliest. No, that duty falls onto our voters. But which voter used the best reasoning, best formatting, and best watertight logic to decide the Deadliest Warrior? *El Alamein *Tybaltcapulet *Battlefan237 *Wassboss Author of the Year Writing a battle take creativity, imagination, a good understanding of both the source material you're working with and what you want to accomplish. The users nominated for this category know this way better than I and they make some of the best battles. So, who's battles did you enjoy reading the most? *Battlefan237 *El Alamein *SPARTAN 119 *Wassboss Category:Blog posts